A Special Day
by Neko11
Summary: May five ... it was a very special day. For Luffy, for his crew to celebrate with him. But mostly for Roronoar Zoro. Review, please :


**A short (and late, due to the fact that I was in Prague up until now) fic for our birthday child Luffy! It's on the fith May so I thought maybe I could use that number in a Oneshot since it's a special number for Luffy :3 I know it's very simple, but even though I hope you enjoy reading! ;)**

**Pairing: Zorro x Luffy**

**Dislcaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei! Not mine sadly. **

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**~*A special number*~**

_Five. Just a number like any other number too, nothing really fascinating or thrilling about it. _

_Well, at least for most people._

_Not for Zoro. The swordsman really wasn't the type to believe in lucky numbers or stuff like that. It was true that he thought his sword from Kuina did really mean something and maybe changed something. But it was completely different from that, so he had always shook his head if people talked about 'lucky numbers'. _

_Up until he met someone very special. _

_Someone with a worn out strawhat. _

_Some happy-go-lucky fellow who was restless and told everyone about his dream, not caring if others would laugh at him. _

_Someone who was so self-confident, always happy and unbelievable strong it even astonished someone tough like Zoro._

_Someone who changed Zoro's life forever._

_Someone with the name Monkey D Luffy. He was like a light in Zoro's life, he was always there if Zoro needed him and gave love to everyone who deserved it. He had a big stomach but an even bigger heart, an innocent character and a special true soul._

_Luffy. The silly boy who only needed to smile his usual goofy and sometimes dumb looking grin to make Zoro happy. Yes, he changed Zoro's life and his attitude. _

_Now Zoro thought there was a special number. A number that meant everything and nothing. It was the number five. Yeah, the immature and kind future pirate king turned Zoro upside down._

„Where's Luffy?"

„Still asleep. Why don't you go and wake him? Breakfast will be ready soon."

_Without Luffy ... Zoro would be dead already and couldn't fulfill his promise and personal goal. Zoro was grateful to be alive, he truly was. _

_But not only that. Even if Zoro had managed to somehow survive and beat the marine guy Morgan and his stupid son, it would have been completely different without Luffy._

_Zoro had always been a lonely fighter, a demon whose soul had been sold to the devil himself. A dangerous man who was said to not have any emotions or feelings, like a heartless killer machine._

_That may have been true in the past, no one can really tell for sure as the demonic swords fighter always traveled on his own. Never was he to be seen with a partner let alone a friend._

„ … Today is the fifth May, right?"

„Yeah. Now go and wake him, Luffy shouldn't oversleep today of all days."

„Right."

_However, the boy called Luffy changed that. He just popped out of nowhere someday and easily managed something no one could have, Luffy caused something deeply inside Zoro. _

„Luffy? Hey Luffy, wake up."

_He made Zoro feel like he never wanted to be alone again. You could say the happy strawhat boy showed Zoro what it feeled like to be needed, what it meant to to be friends. What it was like to have nakama you could always blindly rely on._

„Luffy?"

_From the very beginning, Zoro felt strangely attached to the childish and carefree boy. Luffy just had that amazing character and charisma you couldn't help but like him. And Zoro did. He fell in love with the teenager not too long after they met._

„ ... Naaa... Zoro..?"

„Yeah... how are ya, buddy?"

_So it wasn't a lie when you said that that was the best thing that could have happened to Zoro. Even though he would rather cut off his own leg than admitting that out loud in front of the rest of the crew. But Luffy was really something else, he was special. Someone very precious to Roronoa Zoro. _

„Fine fine, shishishi! What's the matter Zoro? Is breakfast ready? I'm sooo hungry!"

„ ..."

„ ... Zoro?"

_Other people had their own special numbers as well, as it was the date they won in a lottery or simply a number they somehow think it was their special lucky one. _

_However, for the swordsman the number five was special, and he had a very good reason. Why you ask? A simple yet meaningful reason._

_The reason why the number five was special to Zoro was because it always reminded him of someone he loved ...and he knew he got loved back. May five … was the day Luffy was born. _

_Luffy himself didn't give a shit for his birth date … but Zoro did. He really cared. _

„ … Happy Birthday Luffy."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Yosh, happy b-day Luffy! :D**

**Well, I hope there isn't a story like this on fanfiction already... If there is one with the same plot then I apologize, I honestly didn't know! **

**Uh yeah, sorry if there grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to point them out! **

**However, hopefully you liked it =) Please tell me what you think of it and review! :3**

**Have a nice day ;)**


End file.
